A radio network may include multiple radio frequency (RF) nodes. In certain circumstances, determining a distance between two nodes, or performing various other measurements, may be useful in various applications. The distance between two nodes in a radio network can be determined from phase measurements made at the nodes. The phase measurements can be made by both nodes to obtain a radio frequency (RF) phase differential distance measurement. For example, each node transmits an unmodulated carrier signal with a first frequency, followed by an unmodulated carrier signal with a second frequency, where the frequencies differ. Each node measures the phase of each received carrier signal. The distance between the nodes is determined from the stored phases and the speed of light.